Amour
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Ginny thought her wedding day would be the happiest day of her life, but the one she loves she's forbidden to be with. Can she marry Harry Potter when the girl of her dreams is just an arm's length away?
1. Chapter 1

_My first mulit-chaptered slash fic. The chapters are a bit short, mainly due to my OCD that thinks longer chapters are a no go. I'm quite excited about this one, so please enjoy. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Warnings are heavy sexual content and language, and of course slash. _

Planning a wedding was, Ginny decided, cruel and unusual punishment.

"This one, darling, what do you think?" Molly Weasley held up a rose-patterned china plate. "We've got to have the best now! Or would you prefer something a bit plainer?" They were in Diagon Alley, picking out china for the dinner banquet that would follow Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter's wedding ceremony.

Ginny took a deep breath and checked her watch. "Mum, just get whatever one you like best. I've got a fitting with Hermione in ten minutes." And she turned away from her mother and left the shop, breathing slightly easier as she descended the brick steps. She sighed as she wrapped her cloak tighter around her body, snow beginning to fall around her. She remembered a day when being engaged to Harry Potter would have made her the happiest woman in the world, would've seemed like all of her dreams had come true. But that was just it...her dreams really _had_ come true. The one thing that Ginny had hoped for since she was a small child was that she would, one day, find the love of her life, her true love. It had been rather unexpected, though, that this had come in the form of a bushy-haired, somewhat annoying know-it-all.

The fact that she was gay was something Ginny had always suspected. The way she dressed, talked, enjoyed sports and being one of the guys, they were all stereotypical signs of being a lesbian, though Ginny did prefer to keep her hair long and read muggle fashion magazines. Sexuality was something that went undicussed in the Weasley household. Everything Ginny found out about sex and even relationships was gleaned from her schoolmates when she started at Hogwarts. Teenagers really were rather unbiased when it came to experimentation, and by her seventh year, Ginny had made love to an assortment of both boys and girls. On the whole, she really preferred women, though Harry Potter had left her with an infatuation she'd never felt towards anyone.

So after the final battle at Hogwarts, after Fred's and Lupin and Tonk's funerals, she had said yes when Harry proposed. That was now two years ago...he'd told her that there was much to do, rebuilding the Ministry, electing a new Prime Minister, reorganizing the Auror department...he'd do it all while she was completing her seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and then they'd be married the winter after graduation. It was in that final year, however, that she had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. Hermione had come back to Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration for a year, a special favor to McGonagall, who had her hands quite full with being the new Headmistress. Ginny was one of the few students to make into Professor Granger's NEWT Transfiguration class, and the only one from Gryffindor to boot. Their relationship, if one could call it that, began in rather an awkward fashion, as neither girl was sure what the other felt.

Hermione, too, was engaged, had actually accepted Ron's proposal the day before Ginny accepted Harry's. It was a fairytale, both of them marrying the only man either had really loved, but that fairytale soon turned into a nightmare as Ginny and Hermione realized their feelings for each other. Their first night of lovemaking had been nearly magical, the kind of wonder and awe you only read about in tawdry romance novels. From there, their love deepened, and they spent every available moment together. Then Ginny had graduated, and Harry had begged her to come live with him. He'd hired crews to finish cleaning out Grimmauld Place, designers to spruce it up, and now it was a lovely house, somewhere Ginny really was happy to call home.

But in her heart, home was wherever Hermione was. She'd convinced Harry to let Ron and Hermione move in with them as well, as she was usually left alone at night when Harry was off heading the Auror department. As Ron was now working with Harry, this often left the two girls alone, to do as they pleased.

"Gin, there you are, I was starting to get worried." Hermione was leaning up against the glass window of the dress shop, wearing muggle jeans and a burgundy sweater, her cloak draped over her shoulders.

"Mum's trying to pick out china..." Ginny said, aching to reach out and hold Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, she's been trying to get me to pick out flowers and napkins...Ronald and I aren't even getting married for another six months."

Ginny nodded, and she and Hermione exchanged their fake smiles, the smiles of women who were supposedly happy to be engaged to the men they were, the smiles that, to the public at large, bore a happy bride-to-be. But underneath the falseness, there was a sweet secret. Bittersweet, now that Ginny thought about it.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, this way please." The shop owner, a squat witch with sleek hair pinned at the nape of her neck, appeared at the door.

Ginny nodded, and she and Hermione followed the woman inside. The shop was nice, rather upscale, but the dresses were beautiful and though she dreaded the day she would have to don her wedding dress, she still had enjoyed picking it out.

"Now, Miss Granger, your bride's maid dress has arrived, so if you'd please try that on I can fit you both."

Hermione nodded and took the vinyl bag that the older witch handed her, disappearing into the dressing rooms. Ginny watched her go, the aching inside of her intensifying.

"And you're dress, Miss Weasley, is already hanging in room two."

"Thanks." Ginny said, hurrying into her dressing room. She heard the sound of the owner disappearing through the back door. "Hermione, quickly!"

Hermione grabbed her dress and squeezed into Ginny's stall. "Oh, Gin..." She murmured, as she fell into Ginny's open arms. "I've missed you..." She hungrily pressed her lips to Ginny's. Their familiar taste, slightly salty but with a hint of honey, was something Hermione couldn't get enough of. They hadn't been able to hold or kiss each other for days now; Ron and Harry had both been on leave from work, and were always in the house, severely limiting the girls' time together. Of course they had time to sneak in quick snog over the tea kettle, or when the boys were both in a different room, but it wasn't the same as truly being able to be together.

Ginny began to throb. Hermione's curvaceous body pressed against hers, her deep kisses and roaming hands, always seemed to ignite within her an animalistic need. "Please, 'Mione..." She whispered, pushing Hermione's hand down to her hips.

"I thought you'd never ask." Hermione said, and hastily unbuttoned Ginny's Levis. In one swift motion she'd pulled jeans and knickers to the floor, her hand lingering for half a second on the soft, ruby curls of Ginny's wet pussy. Hermione always had to wonder if their affairs were wrong, but the scent of Ginny's arousal and the sight of her creamy white thigh dispelled her worries, as it had done uncountable times in the past.

Hermione inserted her right middle finger into Ginny, thrusting her hand hard upward, catching the redhead's engorged clit with the palm of her hand with each movement. Hermione caught Ginny's lips again, and Ginny began undoing her own bra, so that her tight tee shirt revealed her unrestrained breasts, her hardened nipples.

Their tongues were waging an endless, exhausting battle with each other, swirling together and soon falling into a rhythm with Hermione's movements. A second finger was added, and Ginny sighed in ecstasy, her orgasm close. She'd pushed her palms up Hermione's bunched sweater, kneading through Hermione's bra, revelling in the shape and curvature of the most beautiful breasts she'd ever seen or touched. With a quick and final thrust, Ginny came, hips bucking, lips swollen from the ferocious kissing that had taken place.

Hermione withdrew her hand, lifting her fingers to her nose, inhaling the wondrous scent that was so uniquely Ginny. She inserted her middle finger into her mouth, tasting her love, her soul mate. "God, you're delicious." Hermione whispered.

Ginny grinned, planted a quick kiss on Hermione's forehead, then began to undressing. Hermione made sure the coast was clear then snuck back into her own stall. _Always sneaking, _she thought, shrugging off her sweater. She wondered if there was ever going to be a time when she and Ginny were allowed to love the way she was allowed to with Ron, the way Ginny was allowed to with Harry

"Come now girls, let's move quickly! You should be excited! Weddings are magical things." The witch had reappeared, and rapped on both their dressing room doors.


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings are slash, as usual. _

Two hours later, back at Grimmauld Place, Ron and Harry greeted their future wives. Harry took Ginny's shopping bags from her, and Ron led Hermione to the basement kitchen where he and Harry had made a magnificent dinner of lamb chops, walnut and spinach salad, crusty sour dough bread complete with savory dipping oils smelling of basil, sage, and red pepper, and a chilling bottle of red wine.

"It smells great, Ron, I can't believe you made this just for us! What's the occasion?" Hermione began pouring the wine into the four awaiting crystal goblets.

"Harry and I just wanted to give you two a nice evening...we're being called away, we might be gone for almost two weeks." Ron said, kissing his bride-to-be on the cheek as he accepted the glass she held out for him.

Hermione took a sip of wine to stop her self smiling. Two weeks uninterrupted time with Ginny? It was almost too good to be true.

"Now don't be mad...this assignment was sent down by the Minister himself!" Ron said, setting down his goblet and wrapping his arms around Hermione.

Harry walked into the kitchen, followed by Ginny, who stopped in her tracks seeing Ron holding Hermione so intimately. It still made her stomache turn over at the sight or thought of somebody being so close to the woman she loved. She recovered quickly, however, and plastered her usual smile on her face, gulping down the wine that Harry passed her.

"I just told her," Ron said to Harry, shrugging.

"Told her what?" Ginny said, refilling her glass.

"Well babe," Harry began, taking her hand. Across from where they stood, Hermione stiffened slightly, though nobody noticed. "Ron and I have been called abroad for an assignement...we might be gone for two weeks."

Ginny glanced at Hermione, who smiled. "It'll be just fine, boys, Ginny and I will keep eachother company." She said, lifting her goblet towards Ginny, who accepted the gesture by gently knocking their glasses together with a small _clink_.

Ron and Harry also smiled, commented on what wonderful women they were going to be married to, and began to serve dinner. It was a delicious meal, and two bottles of wine later, Hermione and Ginny forgot, just for a while, that their lives were a horrid mess of planning for a future neither wanted.

**--**

Later that evening, however, an age-old battle was tormenting both girls as their future husbands began to fondle, kiss and undress them. Ginny and Hermione had already agreed that sex with Harry and Ron was necessary, was vital, if they were going to hide their relationship successfully.

So Ginny responded to Harry's advances, allowing him to go down on her, the entire time wishing it were Hermione's bushy curls her fingers were running through instead of Harry's black mop. Then he entered her, and though Ginny moaned, though she pushed him onto his back and rode him until she was in a fog of pleasure, her thoughts were on Hermione, and the memory of three weeks ago when she'd done the exact same thing with her, though admittedly with a strap-on.

Harry also came, his seed caught (thankfully, Ginny thought) by the ribbed condom she'd forced him to don before she'd even taken her shirt off. He rolled off their bed, discarded the condom, then kissed his just-been-fucked girlfriend's hair.

As Ron grapsed Hermione's bouncing breasts, Hermione yearned for Ginny's small, slender hands to be on her. She was currently below Ron as he thrust into her, doing her best to enjoy being penetrated. She was reminded of the time not too long ago when Ginny practically impaled her with a seven-inch vibrator. It had been her most intense orgasm, and she still was able to get aroused by that memory.

Within a few seconds, it was Ginny's red hair that she was pulling at, Ginny's body she was writhing under, Ginny's name her mind was screaming as she came. Ron also found release, and he too pulled of the condom, tossed it into the garabge, and laid beside Hermione, running his hands over her smooth, supple hips and stomach.

Soon, Ron drifted off into sleep, and Hermione quietly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, scrubbing her body almost raw where Ron had touched her, tears pouring down her cheeks.

**--**

Ron and Harry left the next afternoon, and the second they Disapparated off the front steps of Grimmauld Place, Hermione and Ginny both let out a small breath of relief. Two entire weeks alone, it was almost as if Fate were apologizing for throwing them together, as if She were trying to make it up to them.

"What do you want to do first?" Hermione asked, entwining her hand with Ginny's.

"How about a romantic candle-lit bath with champagne...then a dinner in London at that wonderful Italian place we had our first date at?" Ginny said, bringing Hermione's hand to her lips.

Hermione grinned. Ah, their first date...it was during the Christmas holidays of Ginny's seventh year...Ron, Harry, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, and Charlie were all stuck at the Ministry, a very pregnant Fluer and a very excited Mrs. Weasley were at Shell Cottage decorating the nursery for the first Weasley grandchild, and George was busy with Verity running the joke shop, which was having a mad Christmas sale.

So, left alone, and only having declared their feelings for each other a few days before, Hermione and Ginny decided they would venture on their first date. To them, a grand turning point in their relationship, to the world at large (and most importantly their boyfriends), two friends having dinner together.

They'd gotten dressed up, made withdrawals from Harry and Ron's muggle bank accounts (which the Ministry insisted on each of it's employees on having, just in case something happened to Gringotts. One could never be too careful these days), and went out on the town. They found a small, dimly lit Italian restaurant, with authentic Italian waiters and menus. It was a truly wonderful evening, full of laughter and long looks, that ended with Hermione spending the rest of the night in Ginny's bed. Their first date, their first time together, one of the most magical nights of either girls' life.

"That sounds amazing." Hermione said.

Ginny called for Kreacher, who drew their bath, brought them candles, wine glasses, and champagne. He never questioned the going ons of his mistresses, they both treated him very well, and that was really all that mattered.

Ten minutes later, Hermione and Ginny were shut up in the third floor bathroom, the largest one in the house. The tub itself was marble, large enough for five adults. The floor and countertops were also marble, a soft rose color. From the ceiling hung a magnificent chandiler with white candles blazing merrily, their flames casting shadows on the walls.

"Ahhh..." Hermione moaned, sinking into the hot, lavender-scented water. Baths were very relaxing.

"Agreed." Ginny stated, getting in and sitting directly in front of Hermione, so that her back was against Hermione's chest. Ginny let her head fall onto Hermione's shoulder, savoring their closeness. Hermione trailed her fingers down Ginny's arm, traced each one of her fingers, then moved onto Ginny's toned stomache. As a hopeful professional quidditch player, Ginny regularly worked out. The result was that her body was hard, lean, expertly kept in shape. Hermione dipped her fingers between Ginny's legs, and Ginny let out a small whimper, opening her legs further to allow Hermione better access. Slowly, Hermione began massaging Ginny's clit, which elicited further whimpers from her.

"I've missed this..." Ginny murmured, and she turned around to face Hermione, adjust herself so that she was straddeling her. She looked down into Hermione's face, a swooping sensation taking her over, a feeling of flying in a blue, cloudless sky. "I love you." She said, and leaned down to kiss the brunette girl.

"And I, you." Hermione responded, when the kiss had ended.

**--**

The window was open, letting a breeze into the spacious room. The king-sized bed was complete with a goose down comforter, thousand-count thread sheets, and large, overstuffed pillows. On the left side of the bed, a redhead laid, watching the rising and falling chest of the other occupant in the bed.

The redhead sighed. They were in love, the two that shared this bed, and they had to hide it from the world. They were forced to spend their time together when their future spouses, and everybody else, would be away. They lived together, though, which was some sort of comfort, but it usually presented more problems than it solved, during sex, for one. How they managed to sleep with their mates and actually enjoy it when the one they truly wanted to be with was only a couple of rooms away was nothing sort of a miracle.

There was a knock on the door, and the redhead sat up, yawned, and answered the bedroom door. A house elf stood, tray on its hand, balancing two plates of eggs Benedict, ham steak, and two tall goblets of orange juice.

"Thanks..." The tray was passed into the hands of the redhead, who set it on the bedside table. The other person in the bed began to stir, shielding their eyes against the sunlight pouring in through the window with their hand.

"Good morning, love." The redhead said, grinning.

"Morning to you, Ron." Harry Potter replied, smiling at his lover.

**--**

_Okay, I know Harry/Ron might make some people a bit queasy, but I'll try to do it the justice it deserves. Don't jump ship just yet, okay? Thanks for reading, and as always, any feedback is appreciated. _


	3. Chapter 3

The night before Ron and Harry awoke to fresh squeezed orange juice and free-range eggs Benedict, Hermione and Ginny were able to remind themselves why they carried on this tangled, elicit affair. The winter air was light and crisp as they made their way, hand-in-hand, down the sidewalks of London. The sun was just beginning to set, casting a lovely orange-and-pink glow on the streets. The sky was cloudless, a perfect English day.

"What do you think Ron and Harry are really doing?" Ginny asked, pulling Hermione through the door of an upscale-looking bar. They were seated in a mahogany-and-suede booth by a hostess in a black cocktail dress, served freshly baked baguette with bruschetta and pesto, and were told their server would be right with them.

"They're away on business, of course. They told us that, Gin." Hermione replied, taking off her coat. She looked stunning in a red cashmere sweater and black suit pants.

"You don't honestly believe that? They've just taken time off from the office, I doubt they'd be sent off again so soon." Ginny untied her scarf and laid it neatly with her coat, revealing that she wore black denim pants with a dark blue silk blouse.

"Well," Hermione began, helping herself to the appetizer, "I...I suppose I don't honestly care, as long as get this time together. Two weeks, isn't it going to be wonderful?"

Ginny smiled and agreed. The waiter arrived, and they both ordered mimosas and a platter of spinach-and-goat-cheese phyllo tarts. It was going to be a wonderful night of gourmet food, alcohol, and pleasure. Just thinking about the free time they had together sent chills up Ginny's spine.

"Look, they have dancing!" Hermione said, pointing across the room. There was a beautiful marble floor with a live orchestra stringing a soft, alluring tune, couples swaying together.

Ginny stood, and offered Hermione her hand. "Shall we?"

"I'd love to." Hermione entwined her fingers with Ginny's, and the two picked a spot on the dance floor just off the middle, mingling in with the other couples.

"Did I mention," Ginny said, twirling Hermione around, as the orchestra started on a more upbeat song, "that you look bloody fantastic tonight?" She dipped Hermione, then stood her upright again.

"About three times, darling. But I think that you," Hermione pulled Ginny close to her, placing her lips on Ginny's ear lobe, "are the sexiest thing in London."

A shot of pure lust shot through Ginny, and she wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, leaning in for a kiss. "Now, keep it in your pants, Miss Weasley." Hermione said, putting her index finger to Ginny's lips. "We have the entire evening before us."

**--**

After the dancing and mimosas, Hermione and Ginny walked around London for a bit, doing some shopping here and there. They got new crystal vases for the house, ordered area rugs for the first three floors, and got new dresses from Gucci's for another night out later in the week. They wandered past a store that caught Ginny's eye, who took the perfect opportunity while Hermione went to the restroom on the second floor of the shop.

"This one. It's perfect." Ginny said, pointing.

The clerk selected the correct item. "Size?" He asked.

"Seven." Ginny responded, taking her leather wallet out.

The clerk disappeared into the back for a moment, then reappeared. "Is this satisfactory, miss?" He asked, lifting up the item for Ginny's inspection.

Ginny smiled widely. "Oh, yes. It's perfect."

"Indeed. Cash or credit, ma'am?"

"Cash, and here's a little something for your help, my good man." Ginny threw a bundle of pounds onto the counter while the clerk bagged her purchase. He graciously thanked her, and she left to look for Hermione.

**--**

Dinner was fresh mozzarella and roasted peppers, baked clam linguine, and Merlot, the same meal that Hermione and Ginny had had on their first date. It was late now, but the restaurant manager knew that these two women were very well off, and the tip his establishment would receive for staying open as long as they saw fit to stay there, would be well worth it. So the waiter refilled their wine glasses for the fourth time resupplied them with bread, asked if they needed anything else, and was dismissed until further notice.

"I love this place. Nothing like me and Harry's first date..." Ginny said, sipping her wine.

Hermione grinned. "Ron bought me a butterbeer and a pack of dung bombs from Hogsmeade on ours."

Ginny laughed. "He's a twit. Harry took me to Madame Puddifoot's. I swear I thought he was going to tell me he was gay. Have you seen that place? It's a nightmare, hearts and lace everywhere, and that ridiculous flavored coffee. As if I could be as easily impressed as Cho Chang."

Hermione sighed. "Well, if anything, they can at least make us laugh."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, that seems to be all they're good for. Why'd we do it? Why'd we say yes?"

Hermione fidgeted in her seat a bit, before reaching for her wine. "It was expected of us...and what we thought that's what we wanted at the time." She said in a small voice.

Ginny covered Hermione's hand with her own. "We weren't gifted this time to waste regretting our mistakes. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything...c'mon, I have a surprise for you." Ginny threw enough pounds on the table to cover their check, and a rather generous tip. In light of the cold night, they opted to Disapparate back to Grimmauld Place. They ducked into a darkened alley way, and within seconds were spinning on the doorstep of their home.

**--**

They had a bedroom that they kept for the occasions when they were able to be alone together. It was the only place in the house that Harry and Ron would never be expected to enter, one they preferred to avoid; Sirius's bedroom. When Harry had the house professionally cleaned, the workers had put in new furniture, carpet, and bedding, though they were unable to remove the slightly risque pinups from the walls. Other than the muggle girls in bikinis, Sirius also had pictures from his days at Hogwarts, as well as a large Gryffindor banner.

All in all, it was rather a homey place to be, and reminded Hermione a bit of her office at Hogwarts, where she and Ginny spent many nights together. Hermione was lying on the large bed, staring at her engagement ring. It was actually quite nice, white gold and a single princess cut diamond, one carat, if she remembered correctly. It wasn't as if she hated Ron...no, honestly, she did love him. They were best friends, and had been through so much together. Perhaps that's why they got engaged...it was the next ideal step in their relationship, as it had been for Harry and Ginny.

Back then, when Hermione had first realized her feelings for Ginny, she had felt so guilty. Harry was one of her best friends, someone she'd been through battles, blood, and deaths with. And Ron...she was betraying Ron, her other best friend, the person she'd promised herself to, promised to spend eternity with.

"Kreacher," Hermione said, and a moment later the elf appeared with a large crack. "We'd like a box of those chocolate dipped mangos from Honeydukes, you know the ones in the cellar? And if you would please bring up the Vidal Blanc. Thank you, love." Kreacher bowed and Disapparated. Within minutes he had returned, and set up a small table against the far wall of the bedroom, set the white-and-dark chocolate covered mango slices on a silver platter, put out small china plates and linen napkins, and placed the wine in a bucket of ice beside two long-stemmed wine glasses. He bowed again and left the room.

"Gin, are you ever coming out?" Hermione called.

Ginny was in the adjoining bathroom, and she called something in response, and then came through the door. Hermione's jaw nearly dropped at the sight of Ginny. She had changed into a light blue silk camisole and a matching thong. She'd pulled her long hair into a clip, delicate tendrils falling down the back of her neck and around her face.

"I..." Hermione began, sitting up onto the edge of the bed, but Ginny raised a hand to slience here.

"Do you remember," Ginny began, joining Hermione on the bed, "Our first kiss?"

Hermione grinned, nodding. It was one of the most wonderful memories of her life, something she never wanted to forget. It was the first week of Ginny's seventh year, the last days of summer clinging to the grounds of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny had taken to eating lunch together, and were to be found by the shores of the Lake, under a large weeping willow, their sandwiches spread before them. At this point, Hermione and Ginny both felt that there was an undefinable _something_ between them.

In Hermione, Ginny found that certain something that she and Harry did, and truthfully always had, lacked. A spark, a burning, a sweet desire that warmed Ginny from her chest, through her limbs, to her head.

"Beautiful day," Hermione said, gesturing to the cloudless sky. Damn. Was she honestly that lame?

Ginny smiled, staring into Hermione's eyes, "Very beautiful."

Hermione felt a delicious blush creeping up her neck, and involuntarily moved closer to Ginny. "You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about your last essay," She said, eyes locked onto Ginny's lips.

"Oh?" Ginny said, also leaning in to Hermione.

"Indeed...it seems that..." At this point, Hermione was centimeters away from Ginny, and it was as though she were entranced. She could see nothing but Ginny's freckled complexion, her full mouth. "That the point you were trying to make,"

Ginny nodded slowly, reaching up with her right hand and tucking Hermione's hair behind hear ear. "That point, Professor," Ginny said, her voice husky, "Is beside the fact..." And Ginny closed the gap between them, pressed her lips to Hermione's, and was, quite literally, seeing stars, fireworks, feeling as though Fate had finally let her in on some cosmic secret, as if for the first time in her entire life, Ginny knew exactly where she belonged. And it was here, on a pleasantly warm afternoon, kissing the woman who could melt her with just a word, a look.

_Feels like, I'm standing in a timeless dream  
Of light mists, of pale amber rose  
Feels like, I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent  
Touching, discovering you_

_Those days of warm rains come rushing back to me  
Miles of windless, summer night air  
Secret moments, shared in the heat of the afternoon  
Out of the stillness, soft spoken words..._

"I fell so hard for you, it was like jumping from the Astronomy Tower and blissfully crashing to the ground." Ginny whispered, running her hand up Hermione's left arm. "I didn't know then, that I would be so lucky as to have you love me back." Gently, Ginny removed Hermione's engagement ring.

Hermione made no protest. It was rather common practice that when they had ample time together they took off their rings. This time, as every time before, Hermione wished with all of her heart to never put the cursed thing back on. Ginny also removed her ring, holding the two together in slight disgust.

"After you kissed me, I should've felt guilty, you know?" Ginny continued. "Because you were engaged to my brother, because he loved you, because I was engaged to Harry, your best friend...it just seemed wrong on so many fronts. I mean, even if we hadn't been with Harry and Ron, like our families and friends could ever accept _that _type of relationship. Progression isn't the Weasley's middle name, and who ever heard of two upstanding dentists having a daughter who was with a woman?" Ginny's fingers were now lost in Hermione's curly locks, and Hermione softly sighed at the sensation tingling across her scalp. "And then I was like, sod the whole thing, because if I let myself feel the way I want to, I knew that my heart was going to be broken. I had already lost you to Ron, long before I even realized how much I cared for you. But then, then you _did_ care for me too, and I thought I would burst, because looking into your eyes, Hermione Granger, and knowing that you love me as I love you is the most amazing feeling in the universe."

Ginny reached into the right cup of her camisole, and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. She got off the bed, knelt in front of Hermione, and opened the box to reveal a platinum butterfly shaped ring, with sapphires as the wings and an oval cut diamond in the center.

Hermione gasped slightly at the beauty of the ring. "And these?" Ginny held up their engagement rings, "Could never hold the meaning they're meant to." Ginny placed the rings on the floor beside her. "And so, I ask you, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

_As always, feedback is love. Song excerpt is from I Love You, Always Forever by Donna Lewis._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sexual situations are included in this chapter. You have been warned!_

The following morning, Hermione woke early. With all that had happened the night before, it was a wonder she was able to sleep at all, but something about it being Ginny's warm form beside her made her relaxed on a level that she'd never felt with anybody else. She tiptoed out of their bedroom, wrapping around her a white terry cloth robe, and shut the door quietly behind her. She knew that Ginny preferred to sleep in, when she was able, and didn't want to disturb her.

Down in the kitchen she made herself a cup of coffee, and was just starting to pull items out for breakfast when a loud crack behind her made her jump nearly six feet in the air.

"Sorry, miss, did not mean to frighten..." Kreacher said, bowing deeply.

Hermione smiled, waving her hand. "Not at all. What's that you've got?"

For in one hand, Kreacher held a large white bag, and in the other, a cardboard drink carrier with two large, steaming cups held in place.

"Tis breakfast, as Miss Ginny requested." And Kreacher began to set the table, removing items from the bag. He pulled out two large chocolate croissants and placed them on china plates, each with a side of crispy bacon, and poured the contents of the steaming cups into china mugs. From the smell, Hermione knew that Ginny had asked for vanilla chai tea, Hermione's favorite morning drink.

"A pretty ring, Miss." Kreacher said, as he passed Hermione on his way to the dresser to get napkins and silverware.

Hermione held up her her left hand. Yes, it was a pretty ring. Lovely. Beautiful. Perfect. Exactly the type of engagement ring she'd want, really. More importantly, from the person she really wanted to be engaged to. Well, she thought, rather grimly, she _was _engaged to. She had said yes to Ginny...how could she not have? It was what her heart desired, more than anything in the entire world. On her wedding day she wanted it to be Ginny she looked across the alter at. Ginny who placed the wedding band on her finger and pledged eternity to, Ginny who held her as they shared their first dance as a married couple.

Of course, the whole thing was ludicrous! There was no way they could get out of marrying Ron and Harry now, not without breaking their hearts and turning their backs on their families. Not they Hermione wasn't willing to leave her parents behind and start a new life with Ginny. That was the ultimate dream, after all, wasn't it? And Ginny always made it clear that she would have no qualms about just up and abandoning everything about their lives here in London. It would be difficult, arranging that, though. They would have to move from place to place, at least at first, while Harry and Ron and everybody else would be searching for them. They'd have to rely on some tricky magic and stealth skills, something that, while Ginny was confident they would have no problem doing, Hermione had doubts about.

"Did Miss Ginny give it to you?" Kreacher asked, still bustling about.

Hermione's stomach dropped. He really was more observant than anybody gave him credit for. "Yes, she did." Hermione said. No point in lying to somebody who already knew the truth. But Hermione knew that Kreacher would never give away any of her secrets, and was grateful for her passion in elf rights all these years.

"Did you give Miss anything?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't know she would be getting me anything. I guess I'll have to return the favor, won't I?" She mused, and began to wonder just what she could get Ginny that would mean as much as the ring she wore.

"Miss Ginny has always loved Quidditch. The Holyhead Harpies are playing the Gimbi Giant-Slayers tomorrow in Ethiopia."

"How do you know so much about Quidditch, Kreacher?" Hermione asked, slightly amazed.

"Master Harry is always talking about it. He asked Kreacher to get him the Quidditch schedule of Miss Ginny's favorite team."

"That's prefect, Kreacher! Please go to the Department of Magical Games and Sports and get us the best tickets you can. I'll make hotel reservations...I bet there's a village near the stadium. And don't breathe a word to Ginny!"

"Right away, Miss." Kreacher said, and with a bow, he Disapparated.

--

"What in the world has got you so excited?" Ginny asked. It was later that afternoon, and they were having lunch at a small pub a few blocks from Grimmauld Place. They were regulars of a sort here, and the bartender had sent over a White Russian for Hermione and a pint of locally brewed beer for Ginny, and a bowl of salty pretzels before they had even taken off their coats. Their waitress, Sarah, knew their orders by heart, and put in for two fish and chips while she brought Hermione a copy of the London Times, which lay untouched.

Hermione was smiling, as she had been since this morning, and had her hands clasped tightly together. Every now and then, she'd squeal with delight. "Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do! You're acting like a schoolgirl." Ginny took a long drink of her beer.

"Well...okay. So have you ever been to Ethiopia?"

"Um. What?" Ginny asked.

"You heard me...have you ever been to Ethiopia?" And from the pocket of her coat she pulled a glossy brochure and handed it to Ginny.

"The Crescent Inn." Ginny read off the title page. "A five-wand rated resort for the witch or wizard wishing to just get away from it all. Inquire about our safaris...you want to go on a safari?" Ginny asked blankly.

Hermione laughed. "Of course not, silly. Read a bit farther."

Ginny looked doubtful, but dropped her eyes to the brochure once more. "Conveniently located only a broomstick away from the Gimbi Giant-Slayers Quidditch Stadium..." Ginny's eyes lit up at once. "We're going to see a Quidditch match?"

Hermione nodded. "And they're playing the Holyhead Harpies!"

"Wow, how did you pull this off? Have you been planning this?"

Hermione smiled again. "Erm...something like that. Mostly I just wanted to show you how much this," Hermione lifted her left hand up, "means to me."

"Well, it's definitely a good place to start." Ginny said, and hopped up to give Hermione a kiss. "When are we leaving?"

"Well, whenever you want. I've booked us their honeymoon suite for the next couple of days, I wasn't sure how long you'd want to spend there."

"Any place with you, my love, I want to spend eternity in." Ginny laced her fingers with Hermione's, and lifted her hand to her lips, caressing her soft skin.

Hermione was hurriedly blinking, and Ginny looked up, surprised. "I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, darling. You always know exactly the right thing to say. And I am the happiest woman in the world right now."

"And why is that?" Sarah had returned, and placed their food on the table, then turned around and left without a word.

"Because...I'm engaged to you."

--

"Do you reckon we'll ever get to be together, Harry?" Ron asked, running his index finger down Harry's exposed thigh.

They were outside, enjoying the stretch of private beach that came with their villa. The sun was beginning to set, and the sound of the waves was extremely soothing.

"We are together, sweetheart." Harry laughed, gesturing around them.

"You know what I mean." Ron moved his hand up Harry's hipbones, and onto his stomach.

Harry sighed, deeply. "We'll find a way. After all, look at us now! Half a world away from all of our problems, on a beach that for all intents and purposes is our own...it's like our own paradise, Ron. Just for us. Only for us."

Ron nodded in agreement. "I want it to be you, Harry." '

Harry, who had closed his eyes while Ron had continued his soft ministrations, looked up. "Want what to be me?"

"I want it to be you that I marry."

"And I, you, sweetheart. Can we just break everything off with the girls, and come out to your family, though? Is that really possible? You don't think the entire wizarding world would revolt that two of their heroes, vanquishers of Voldemort, are gay?"

Ron shrugged. "If they do, we can just come here. Live here. I wouldn't mind spending every second of the rest of our lives just like this."

Harry laughed again. "Reality never was your forte...but maybe that's one of the things I love so much about you. Anything is possible."

"With love, it is." And Ron leaned over, pressing his lips to Harry's.

Harry kissed him back, softly at first, then much more urgently. Ron parted his lips, and entered his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting him, savoring him. "Merlin, Ron..." Harry moaned, and he took Ron's hand and placed on his stiff arousal.

Ron grinned, and wrapped his index finger and thumb around Harry's impossibly smooth cock, and began working it, up and down, his grip tight, just as his lover preferred. They could do this as many times a day as they wanted, as loud as they wanted. There definitely were perks, when it came to having your own beach.

--

"Well, this is it! What do you think?" Hermione spread her arms before her. The had arrived to the village by Portkey, and found the hotel quite easily. They'd sent Kreacher ahead with their luggage, and when they got up to their suite, their clothes had already been moved from their suite cases into the dresser and closet. Their suite had a large bedroom with a King-sized bed, a bathroom as large as the basement kitchen in Grimmauld Place, a separate den with a couch bigger than most beds, and a full-sized gourmet kitchen, though Hermione and Ginny didn't plan on cooking. The fridge was stocked with various forms of alcohol and chocolates, and a lovely basket of starfruit, mangos, and passion fruit was on the coffee table welcoming them to the resort.

"It's...amazing." Ginny said. "What do you want to do first? We can take a swim in the pool, sight-see, go shopping..."

Hermione grinned, and took Ginny's hand, leading her into the bedroom. "I think this," she waved her wand, which she'd taken from her back pocket, "is appropiate?" and with a wave and a silent spell, Ginny's clothes Vanished, and she was left in her knickers.

"You read my mind." Ginny said, advancing forward to kiss Hermione, but Hermione took a step back, still grinning.

"You think it's just that easy? That you'll kiss me, and then get me between the sheets? This time, I want you to work for it." And Hermione removed her pants and underwear, sat on the edge of the bed, and spread her legs. Ginny's mouth nearly watered at the site of Hermione's utterly bare pussy, and she lunged forward, on her knees, placing her palms on the sides of Hermione's arse. As she began to lick in long, hard motions, Hermione moaned loudly, and Ginny began to appreciate the perks of such a large suite. They could probably have sex as much as they wanted, any time they wanted, walk around completely nude if that was what they wished.

_Sex all day, and all night? _Ginny thought. _Perfect._

_As always, feedback is love. Love it? Hate it? Let me know. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, lookey here, an update! It's about damn time, right? Sheesh. Again, sexual content in this chapter. Also, I feel we are coming near the end in this story, but that remains to be seen ;) **

"That was brilliant." Ginny said, stretching her legs over the very comfortable beach chair. After they'd finished up their round of lovemaking, Hermione had suggested a swim and then enjoying one of the many restaurants the resort town had to offer. This little holiday of sorts had been a brilliant idea.

"I completely agree. Wouldn't you just love to stay here forever?" Hermione said, reaching up to scratch her nose.

The hot sun reflected off her new engagement ring, and Ginny smiled widely. It felt good...right, moreover, to see that ring on Hermione's finger. To see _only _that ring on Hermione's finger.

They'd worried what they would say if they ran into somebody they knew, and Hermione and Ginny weren't wearing the rings given to them by Ron and Harry, but Hermione said she wanted to feel what is was like, for once, to be with the person she truly loved, without a physical reminder of Ron. Ginny had heartily agreed. It was more than likely that this was the last holiday they'd get together before her wedding, and they wanted to savor every second.

The subject of their relationship continuing after they were married had been avoided, because right now they weren't bound in matrimony to Harry and Ron, and could at least take comfort against the guilt that they weren't breaking any wedding vows.

When the day came that Ginny would be proclaimed "Mrs. Potter", and then Hermione, later, "Mrs. Weasley," they felt that their love for each other would have no choice but to go unattended to.

Perhaps that was the reason that Ginny had asked Hermione to marry her...she wanted to feel, at least once, what it was like to be committed to somebody she truly loved on such a high level.

Ginny suddenly stood up, wrapping a towel around her waist. "What is it, darling?" Hermione said, shading her eyes with her hand.

"We are going to party tonight. Let's have some dinner, shall we? And then find a lovely club. I'm sure this place is full of them."

"A nightclub?" Hermione shot up, excited. "I haven't been to one in ages!" She clapped her hands together. "We've got to get the perfect outfits."

Ginny laughed. "You mean the perfectly _slutty_ outfits."

"Well, when in Rome, right? C'mon." Hermione led the way back to their room, and they changed and freshened up, then consulted the chap at the front desk of the hotel as to where they could find a proper store for their needs.

He smiled and directed them to the south part of the little town, where the high-end shops and restaurants were located. They thanked him and departed, Hermione taking Ginny's hand as they exited the air conditioned lobby of the hotel. They decided on shopping first, and found a Gladrags shop only blocks away from the hotel.

"I don't know about you," Hermione said, fishing through the racks of clothing, "but I want something that is totally not me...I don't want be Hermione sodding Granger tonight."

"Then who do you want to be?" Ginny asked, puzzled.

"I just want to be me...the person who loves you, the person who only wants to be with you...that's who I really am, you know." Hermione said, quietly.

Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione, pulling her towards her. "I love you, all of you. In the end, it doesn't matter whose ring you wear...you're my dream come true, Hermione, and hold forever my heart."

Hermione sucked in her breath quickly, trying to stop the heart palpitations in her chest. Ginny was the most exquisite thing she'd ever been blessed with, and it broke her heart that they would not, ultimately, be able to be together for eternity, or even next year.

But this was life, was it not? You were dealt cards that cannot be changed. Things happen in your life for a reason, and sometimes it isn't what you want, but that's just how it is.

Even to her own ears, though, Hermione knew this sounded stupid, insane. They had found each other, they loved each other, how was it right that they wouldn't spend their lives together?

"It's enough." Ginny said, nodding her head as though she'd come to a decision.

"What is?" Hermione asked, stepping back from Ginny to look her in the face.

"It's enough...I got to be in love, to be loved. It's _true_ love. And it was, is, enough. We can't break Ron and Harry. We can't leave them. Our families...we can't do it, we won't do it. Regardless of our feelings for each other, Ron and Harry are a part of us. But this," Ginny held Hermione's hand up by the ring, "is enough."

Hermione smiled. "Yes...it's enough." She looked around, made sure nobody was near them, and pulled Ginny to the back of the store and into the dressing rooms.

It was as if they were back at Hogwarts, fumbling through the semi-darkness of the nearest broom closet, groping through clothes and trying to tear pants off. It was rushed, Ginny's fingers inside of Hermione's throbbing, hot core, thrusting in and out as fast as she could make them, Hermione's lips sucking every part of Ginny's fair skin they could reach.

It was fucking, and they didn't care. There was time still for lovemaking, to savor each lick and sensation, but now, they wanted each other, wanted to feel the stars burst behind their eyes and their bodies burn, wanted to be nothing more than needing, wanting, lusting.

Fifteen minutes later, armed with their purchases, Hermione and Ginny left the shop, hair and clothing disheveled, giggling as the store matron glared at them. Hermione thought that maybe they weren't as quiet as they'd thought they had been, or maybe after you had an amazing orgasm people could just tell what you'd been doing, or _who_ you'd been doing.

"Okay, now where to?" Ginny asked, catching Hermione's hand with her own.

"Well...I don't know about you, but all this sex has starved me. Not that I'm complaining." And Hermione pulled Ginny to her, crashing her lips into her own, furiously kissing her.

Ginny dropped their shopping bags to the ground, and wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, deepening the kiss, forcing her tongue into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione felt it again, or still, she wasn't sure. The need, the longing, the want, for Ginny. Her thirst for the woman before her would never be quenched, but that didn't matter, because right now, she could drink as much and as freely of Ginny as she wanted.

And she wasn't going to think about how they were in clear view of anybody passing, even though they'd gone into a shadowed alley. And she wasn't going to think about Ron's blind trust in her, because Ginny's nimble fingers had unclasped her bra, and it felt _so damned good_when Ginny squeezed her nipples between her fingers. She wasn't going to think at all, because Ginny was on her knees, and sucking her clit like it tasted like Heaven, and her mind was blank.

But that was fine. In fact, it was perfect.

**--- **

The club was pulsing in time with the music. Strobe lights of every color rained down on them, casting lovely blocks of color across Hermione's exposed skin. She'd chosen from Gladrags a backless purple silk dress with thin straps that fell to her mid-thigh, and black stiletto heels. Ginny had picked a black leather mini-skirt that barely covered enough to be decent, black fishnet tights, black motorcycle boots, and a matching leather tube top. Hermione's hair was loose, her curls bouncing along with her, and Ginny's hair was pulled away from her face, braided into intricate designs clipped at the back of her head.

Needless to say, the two, aside from the fact that they were pressed against each other, dancing and grinding and teasing, attracted a lot of attention. They were drunk now, from the drinks being offered to them, and more than once had been corralled into dancing with some bloke who had no clue.

"You're a nice guy," Ginny said, pushing the current guy away from her, "but I'm into that." And she disappeared into the crowd to find Hermione, who was chatting up a waitress in a red cocktail dress, taking two shot glasses from her.

"_There _you are!" Hermione shouted, to be heard above the music, when Ginny appeared at her side. "These are for us." She passed one of the shots to Ginny.

"Bottom's up." Ginny said, clinking her glass with Hermione's, then swallowing the liquor.

"Delish." Hermione said, licking her lips. "Shall we?" She indicated the dance floor.

"One sec." Ginny pulled, from the breast cup of her shirt her muggle camera, a small digital thing that Harry had given her last Christmas. She pulled Hermione to her, and they smiled as the picture took, and then Ginny smirked. "Let me have fun with this later."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're such a pervert...but tit for tat."

Ginny nodded her head vigorously. "Anything...anything for you."

"Let's go, this is the best song!" Hermione dragged Ginny into the middle of the heaving throng that was the dance floor.

_Let's Drop!  
Yeah  
Come On_

I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door (leave me at the front door)  
Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside (get inside)  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare (in a straight stare)  
Your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there  
And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love (let me go now)  
The feelings stirring me up (here we go now)

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

I saw you dancing and I couldn't get you off my mind  
I could tell that you could tell that I was taking my time  
I was thinking of ways that you would stay and be mine  
You're body's shaking, turn me on, so I can turn out the lights

Now if she does it like this, will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that (come on)

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it  
Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, uh shake it

Ginny thought that dancing with Hermione was like sex, and almost better. Hermione rolled her hips, pushed her ass into Ginny, tipped her head back onto Ginny's shoulder, and as the song was ending, gave Ginny a look that would've made old Sevvie Snape spring a boner.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand, and they raced out of the club. This was the time for the lovemaking, for slightly drunken sex and long whispers. They Apparated back to their room, and Ginny set her camera to 'record' mode while Hermione changed.

Ginny magicked the camera into the air, checked that it would cover the bed, and turned on the feature that every minute, it would take an actual picture.

"Ready, love?" Hermione purred, and Ginny whirled around to see Hermione coming towards her, wearing a sheer purple teddy that was slit up the middle, revealing her breasts. She was also wearing purple underwear, and Ginny's eyes widened to realize that these were crotchless panties.

"Beyond ready." Ginny said, her voice a throaty growl, and she lunged at Hermione.

**Oooh, what's gonna happen next? I've gotta cut this chapter short here, kids, but if you know me (which you should) there will be oodles upon oodles of delicious smut to come. Thanks for being so patient with me, I promise this fic is now back on track and the updates will come more frequently. Leave me some feedback, your thoughts are like drugs for me. :P**

**Song used is Shake It from Metro Station. It's awesome, youtube it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I seriously apologize for the immensely long wait on this chapter. No excuses. Here ya go. We are one, possibly two, chapters away from the end of this! **

"I can't keep having this same fight with you, Ron." Harry said, pacing the plush living room of their suite.

"I'm not asking for much, just a couple of weeks, if we just had more time--" Ron began heatedly, but Harry shook his head.

"I can't do that. I can't ask Ginny to postpone the wedding, and you know it. She'll want a reason, she'll want to know why. And she'll want the truth. What, do you want me to tell her about us? That I'm fucking her brother, that I love him?"

Ron sighed, trying to calm himself down. Now was not the time to have a blow up. He wanted this to be a rational discussion, and more than that, he did not want to end up fighting with Harry.

"I just don't want to surrender you. Not yet. Not ever." Ron said, his voice almost a whisper, and he rose from the chaise lounge to stand in front of Harry. He was, as he'd always been, taller than Harry, by about six inches.

"I know, _I know_." Harry said soothingly, wrapping his arms around Ron's waist. "Logically the only way that can ever happen is for us to split on the girls."

Ron shook his head. "I couldn't do that to Hermione, she's like my sister...not to mention that I couldn't do that to Ginny, my actual sister. Harry, I want to tell them the truth. I want them to know about us, and then I want us to leave. Forever."

Harry wanted to agree, to say yes, to leave their room right now and Apparate back home, to tell all and finally be free, to live the rest of his life with Ron. But it just wasn't possible. They had too many obligations, both with Ginny and Hermione, the rest of the Weasleys, the Ministry.

But on the same hand, he was sick, so goddamn sick, of all the responsibilities. He'd done his part, hadn't he? Voldemort had been defeated, and that should've been the end of it. His birthright to wizarding society had been fulfilled, the Prophecy completed. Hadn't he earned the right to live a peaceful life with the person he loved?

As he looked up into Ron's blue eyes, he knew, finally, what needed to be done, what had to be done.

"Alright," Harry said, taking a deep breath, "let's go."

**---**

Ginny wondered if this was the last time she'd see Hermione like this, so needing and wanting her, but that was ridiculous, they had ages before her wedding. Her wedding. When she was little she'd always pictured her wedding, the beautiful white gown she would wear, the happiness she'd feel.

It wasn't that she didn't love Harry, or that the idea of spending her life with him made her cringe away in disgust. Truly, Harry was a part of her. They'd been through Hell and back together, and it was right, really, that they be joined in marriage. But it wasn't fair to him, because her heart and lust and hopes and dreams would always be with another.

"Don't, love." Hermione said, leaning forward to kiss Ginny's forehead. "Just don't think about it. Be in the moment, be with _me_ in the moment, okay?"

Before Hermione could bring her lips to Ginny's, a loud crack rang through the air and the girls sprang apart as though scalded.

"Miss Ginny, Miss Ginny!" Kreacher, panting, huffed, looking wildly around.

"I'm here Kreacher, what is it?" Ginny said, placing a hand on Kreacher's arm.

"Master Harry, he is looking for you! You and Miss Hermione, he and his Weezy!"

Hermione and Ginny's eyes met, and one thought resounded through them: _fuck._

**---**

It took ten minutes for Hermione and Ginny to rush around the hotel suite, gathering their things and dressing in their most casual clothes. They had already decided they would not lie about coming here. They had simply wanted to take a break from all the wedding planning, and since Harry and Ron were away, it seemed like a good time to just have a girl's getaway.

They slung their luggage over their shoulders and held hands. They didn't say what they both were thinking, that this was probably the last time they would be alone with each other. If Harry and Ron had the slightest suspicions about them, about they had been doing here, they would have to call their affair off.

"Wait." It was Ginny, pulling Hermione back. "Let's tell them."

Hermione laughed, then stopped quickly when Ginny raised an eyebrow, nothing but seriousness on her face. "Have you lost your mind?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"No. Maybe. I don't know. What I do know is that I'm fucking sick of sharing you, of hiding. I think we should tell Ron and Harry about us. It's only fair, and I hate living a lie."

Hermione had to agree with that, with it all, actually. "But, we just can't--Ron is going to have a heart attack, and then Harry will have about three strokes, what are we even going to say? How in the hell do you start that conversation?"

"You say "Ron, I don't like dick, and I'm not marrying you." I say "Harry, I've fallen in love with your best friend, and I don't like dick."

Hermione was glaring by the time Ginny finished. "This is _not_ funny. I'm serious."

"As am I. This is what we want to happen, isn't it? To come out into the open with our relationship?"

"Well yes, in a perfect world, but--"

Ginny covered Hermione's mouth with her own for a moment, then pulled away. "No buts, Hermione. I love you, and I am _not_ losing you. You agreed to marry me, remember?" Ginny reached over and held up Hermione's left hand, where the sapphire butterfly gleamed at them.

Hermione took a deep breath, then nodded. They held hands again, and with a crack, Disapparated.

**---**

Harry and Ron were waiting in the drawing room on the first floor of the house, both drinking liberally from their glasses. Kreacher had refilled them twice already, with Harry's preferred white wine label. They were both jittery, but the wine was helping that. Their resolve wavered with each passing second, but then they would look each other, emerald eyes melting into blue topaz ones, and they knew that this, truly, was what they wanted.

They had been somewhat surprised when they'd arrived home, to find the house empty, save for Kreacher who was polishing the china. The elf informed the boys that Hermione and Ginny had gone away to a Quidditch game, but that he could find them easily. Hermione had actually told Kreacher the name of the hotel and the room number that she and Ginny would be staying in, if he needed them.

So when they walked in--Ginny in the lead, Hermione almost cowering behind her, the first thing Harry did was hand them each a glass of wine. He figured this would at least relax them, possibly soften them up. One thing he knew about Ginny was that she loved her alcohol, the form so much didn't matter, and she didn't have Harry's appreciation for wine, but she enjoyed drinking.

"So," Hermione said, her voice shaking, though Ginny was the only one who noticed this, "is there something wrong? Did something happen at work?"

Ron and Harry glanced at each other for a split second, then Ron let out a low breath. "Hermione, I can't marry you." His words almost ran together, were fast, like somebody ripping a bandage off of a scrape or a cut, and in the immense and heavy silence that followed, Harry did the only thing he could do--he placed his hand on Ron's knee, and looked squarely at Ginny, who was holding her wine glass at an angle, a steady drip of Zinfandel pouring onto the carpet.

"Ginny," He said, his eyes wide and almost apologetic, "I can't marry you either."

"Well," Hermione said, her voice stronger now, breaking through the surprise, "this is an interesting turn of events."

She turned to look at Ginny, who stared back at her, something Hermione couldn't quite recognize in her eyes. She cleared her throat, and nodded. "Interesting to say the least. Might you tell us why you won't marry us?" Ginny said, realizing the angle of her glass and tipping it back into her mouth, gulping the contents in one sip. Kreacher hurried from the corner to refill it.

"Well, it's complicated, you see," Harry said, but Hermione interrupted him.

"Ginny, don't you think we should--?"

Ginny sighed, took another long gulp of wine, and stood up, handing her glass to Hermione. "Okay, here's the deal. You won't marry me," Ginny pointed to Harry, "and Ron won't marry Hermione. I think it's pretty obvious why," Ginny indicated Harry's hand on Ron's knee, "and while I am extremely shocked, it really doesn't matter."

"Oh? And why not?" Ron piped up, indignant. He didn't expect his and Harry's love to just be thrown aside because Ginny deemed it unimportant.

"Because she's asked me to marry her." Hermione said, lifting her left up to show Ron and Harry the butterfly ring. "And I've said yes."

"So you see, while you've been doing Merlin knows what behind our backs, we've been doing Merlin knows what behind _yours_."

In any other situation, a normal situation, each side would demand to know how long, the details, why, and so on and so forth. There would be tantrums and sobbing and things would be hurled across the room, glass shattered and demands for one party to get the hell out. This, though, _wasn't_ a normal situation, and each of the four actually thought it almost humorous, ironic.

"You love her?" Harry asked Ginny, pointed at Hermione.

Ginny smiled. "Eternally. And you love him?" Ginny took her glass from Hermione and waved it in Ron's direction.

"Undoubtedly. And how long, might I ask, have you loved her?"

"I'd say probably as long as you've loved Ron."

"Touche, then."

"Indeed."

"I guess some rearranging needs to be done, then?" Hermione said. "I mean, now that we all know about each other, we'll want to be having different roommates, I'm sure."

Ron nodded. "Yes, yes. Shouldn't we talk about...you know, splitting everything? I mean, do we all still want to live here?"

"I don't know how much work _you've_ put into this house, Ronald, but I have worked my arse off to make this dive presentable, and I will not be vacating it. You and Harry can have whatever room you like, and likewise with Hermione and me."

"We're still mates, right? All of us. We still mean something to each other." Harry said, meeting eyes with everybody in the room.

"Of course we are." Hermione said soothingly, getting up to give Harry a hug. "We just don't have to hide anymore."

"Well what about the weddings? What about our families?" Ginny asked, holding out her now-empty glass for more wine.

"We have no clue." Ron admitted. "Can you imagine mum's face when we tell her that I'm in love with Harry and you like chicks? She's going to have a cow."

"Bugger." Ginny agreed, sitting on the couch.

"Well," Harry said, "who says they have to know?"

**Finally, right? It's out in the open! I know I know, I promised Hermione/Ginny smut in this chapter, but do you honestly think I'd end this story without it? Leave your feedback, it will have a good home in my inbox ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is it, my friends! The end of this fic of mine. It's the first HP multi-chap slash fic I've ever done, and I'm quite proud of it. I hope you enjoy, and I apologize for the immense wait. **

**This chapter contains solo and slash sexual situations and language. Feedback is, as ever, appreciated!**

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight_

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away_

_I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing_

_My heart's a battleground  
You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land  
Angel's in flight_

_My fears and lies  
Melt away_

"You're barking!" Ginny said, staring at Harry in disbelief. "I thought we just agreed we weren't getting married?"

"Of course we aren't," Harry said, standing up. "But it's not like we have to barge out the door and rush to the Prophet about it."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, Harry. It's going to be impossible to keep Molly at bay, especially with two weddings on her hands." Hermione said, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's simple," Ron said, draining his glass. "We just tell them--everyone--that we've got too much going on right now. It'll be easy enough to make up some cock-and-bull story about the Ministry needing Harry and I full-time somewhere, and Ginny, you need to train, and Hermione, you want to study at Oxford, don't you?"

Hermione and Ginny nodded. Ginny would need some time set aside in the near future for the Quidditch season. The League would be having their annual try-outs soon. Hermione was hoping to make it into the next semester at Oxford, the university she'd wanted to study at since she was a little girl.

"Well then, we'll say that we don't want to start off marraiges like this, always away from each other. They'll understand, they want us to succeed, after all." Ron finished, and the others knew it was true.

"It's a great plan Ron, but what happens when, in a few years, when Gin's on a team and I've got my degree and you and Harry have saved the entire world, and we're still not married?"

"This isn't a long-term solution," Harry broke in, "but it will buy us some time to figure out what to do next."

"And while I'm training and Hermione's studying, what will we do about---you know, money?" Ginny asked. Surely Harry and Ron wouldn't leave them out to dry.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll keep the money the way it is now--with Bill working at Gringotts and the Ministry monitoring the muggle accounts, we don't want to tip them off to anything. Besides, we're all best mates, and we'd never leave you two out in the cold." Harry said, and Hermione and Ginny each breathed a silent sigh of relief. Until Ginny was officially a member of a Quidditch team, they would have zero income. Hermione's career would depend on her degree, and who knew how long that could take?

"Well, it seems like a good plan, at least for now." Hermione said, shrugging. "About some other things...our rings, for example...would you like them back?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

They shook their heads. "No...you can sell them or return them, if you like. Keep the money. It doesn't matter to us." Harry answered. "They don't mean anything, do they? To any of us."

Ginny shook her head in unison with Hermione.

"I just can't believe it." Ron said after a long moment of silence. Kreacher had retrieved another bottle of wine, and had passed its contents around.

"I know," Hermione agreed. "It's a bit surreal, isn't it?"

"Well I dunno about you lot, but I'd better be getting off to bed soon..." Harry gave a meaningful look at Ron, who gave a huge, fake yawn.

"Indeed. Where shall we sleep?"

"Well," Ginny said, folding her feet under her legs, "it doesn't matter. Erm...'Mione and I sort of have our own spot, so..."

Harry laughed. "I should've known. Well, good night ladies, see you in the morning."

And with that, Harry and Ron all but ran from the room, leaving little doubt in Hermione and Ginny's minds just what, exactly, they were going to do.

---

It didn't take the girls long to finish their wine and wander to their bedroom. Both were in a cloud of bliss, and even though the faint moans of Harry and Ron a few floors away confirmed that they were, in fact, not dreaming, it was still hard to not think this would slip away as they came to consciousness.

"I'm going to marry you," Hermione whispered to Ginny, as they sat on the edge of the bed and slowly began undressing. Each knew tonight would be different than any other, _better_ than any other. There would be no hiding, no lying, no guilt.

Ginny giggled. "I know! It's almost too good to be true, but it just has to be real."

"I was thinking," Hermione said, climbing under the sheets, "that we could return or sell the rings the boys gave us and put the money into our own joint account. That way we'll at least have some money, maybe we can start saving for our own wedding. I doubt when, everything is out in the open, we'll have the unwavering support of our families, and I don't think our dads will want to pay for us to...you know what I mean."

Ginny nodded. "I hope you're wrong, but I think when it's out that Harry and Ron are bumping uglies and I've got a ring on your finger, we're going to have only each other...not that that's a bad thing, of course."

Hermione reached over, draping her arm across Ginny's bare shoulders. Her stomach was churning with excitement, with giddiness, and it was almost like it was their first time all over again. Hermione danced her fingers across Ginny's collar bones, up and down her neck, dipping lower and lower, but still never quite touching Ginny's breasts.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Ginny asked, a wetness between her legs that always came with Hermione's touch, no matter where on her body.

"Quite...although, I would enjoy _this_," Hermione took Ginny's hand and pressed it to her own breast, Ginny slightly gasping at finally having contact on her nipples, even if it was her own hand.

"So you want a show, then, Professor?" Ginny purred, biting her lip. It always got both of them a bit hotter when Hermione was referred to as Professor. Their forbidden affair as teacher and student, while at Hogwarts, had been quite exhilarating in the aspect that it was just that--forbidden.

Hermione turned and ducked to the side of the bed, pulling a box out that they kept a few various items in, toys and love letters and lube amongst other things, and when she had sat upright again, she was wearing glasses, had pulled her hair up into a bun, and had her wand between her fingers, held like a pointer.

"The extra credit for today, class, will be to see who can go the longest without cumming."

"Merlin," Ginny breathed, as Hermione, who was only wearing her black bra, undid it and tossed it away, cupping her breasts, slowly, and not just for Ginny's benefit, rolling her nipples between her thumb and index finger.

"Please," Hermione said, leaning forward to kiss Ginny softly--teasing her, of course, licking her bottom lip, slowly sucking on her top one. Ginny could actually feel herself get wetter, and was sure the sheets were going to be ruined by the time tonight was over. "Do as you're told, and there will be no need for punishment."

Ginny tipped her head back, allowing Hermione access to her throat and neck, but Hermione shook her head, a smirk on her face. "Class is beginning, Ms. Weasley, I suggest you take your seat."

Hermione gestured towards the foot of the bed where, directly in front of it, a desk had appeared. The normal, every-day type that Hogwarts had been using for hundreds of years--hard, wooden torture machines that made it impossible to get comfortable or doze off in. But that didn't matter to Ginny, not right now.

"Surely points will be taken from my house for showing up to class naked?" Ginny asked, waving her own wand and around her neck appeared a somewhat tattered, but still recognizable, Gryffindor tie.

Hermione swallowed loudly. "Yes, of course. Now come here." Ginny, already off the bed, obediently walked around to Hermione.

"Bend over." Hermione commanded, her voice crisp but full of arousal.

Ginny did so, arching her back as the palm of Hermione's smacked just at the top of her thigh. "Now," Hermione said, tracing the slightly red mark with her index finger, "take. your. seat."

"Yes, Professor." Ginny said, but instead of sitting in the desk she climbed on top of it, her arms behind her for support, her legs crossed.

"That won't do at all, Ms. Weasley," Hermione said, "open your legs. _Now_."

Ginny grinned and slowly uncrossed her legs, her toned muscles flexing as she did so. Finally when she was spread enough for Hermione to see everything, Hermione slid off the bed, Ginny marveling at how somebody could be so graceful completely naked, and came to stand in front of Ginny.

"Touch yourself, Ginerva." Hermione ordered, and Ginny, sensing she would be rewarded if she followed directions, brought her hand down to her pussy.

"Show me how," Ginny, breathless, asked, and Hermione leaned back, scooting herself on the edge of the bed. "Do as I do." She said, circling her index finger over her clit.

Ginny mimicked this, moaning when she applied pressure.

"Now this." Hermione said, her breathing becoming ragged. She slowly entered herself with her middle finger, pushing in, pulling it back out slightly, then in again.

The only thing Ginny wanted to do was run at Hermione and fuck her senseless, but this night needed to last, needed to be special, and a little bit of restraint was just the way for them to go.

"Does that feel good, pet?" Hermione asked, and Ginny growled in reply, trying to keep her movements steady, and not rushed, though she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out; the heat in the pit of her belly was growing and spreading and her core was begging for release.

"Now, let's move to lesson two," Hermione said, unable to resist any longer. Ginny's pussy was glistening with arousal, her red curls almost artistic against the pale creaminess of her thighs. Her mouth ached for her.

Hermione knelt before the desk, wrapping her hands around Ginny's thighs. The desk was at a perfect level for her. "I think you may want to hold onto something," Hermione said, the air of confidence about her that Ginny adored.

"Think you're that good, Professor?"

Hermione glared up at Ginny. "You'll be begging for it to be over in a second, because, my pet, you're going to lose."

Ginny cocked her brow, accepting Hermione's challenge.

---

"Merlin," Ron said, sitting up in bed, shaking his head at the ceiling above them. "They're what, three floors above us? And we can still hear them! That's it, we have to have a talk with them."

Harry grinned, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Ron. "Now might not be the best time, darling."

Ron shrugged, reaching over the edge of the bed to search for his clothes. "Look, I'm all for them being happy and whatever, but I don't think Ginny has thought about how psychologically damaging it is to hear her org--to hear her cu--well, just to hear her. Hermione I'm used to, but my baby sister? A man has his bloody limits."

Harry laughed. "Leave it until morning. Anyway, we've got to think about next week. You do remember what it is, right?"

Ron sighed, flinging the shirt he had balled up in his grip back to the floor. "Of course I do," He said, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. "It's our anniversary."

The following week was, indeed, the anniversary of their first time making love to each other. It was, to them, the consummation of their love, and when they truly considered themselves to be a couple. "I didn't even feel bad," Ron mused, "cheating on Hermione. I loved you--do love you--too much. Being with you was all that mattered."

"Mmm." Harry agreed, closing his eyes as Ron began to trace his collar bone. "I can hardly believe it's real, that we don't have to hide from them anymore."

"Do you think--I mean, do you wonder, now that we know everything, when exactly Hermione and Gin got together? I mean, how long they've been like that," Ron said, glaring up as another loud moan traveled through the floors.

"I think I have a shrewd idea, actually." Harry said, realizing for the first time that he'd known, on some level, that Ginny's heart didn't, and never had, belonged to him. "That holiday was such a big point for us, I think we missed everything else that was going on."

"So you think they did it, too?"

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't be surprised. It seems we're all more alike than we guessed."

"So we should make it special."

Harry tipped his head to kiss his love, his _true_ love, his _only_ love. "You read my mind, darling."

---

The week passed in a haze for the occupants of Grimmauld Palce. No longer having to hide and lie, the four were able to reconnect to the friendship they all had missed. It was a sight, then, to see, the four of them gathered around in the large living room on the ground floor, toasting each other with eggnog while admiring the Christmas tree that Harry and Ron had gone hunting for the previous day.

"Mum's owl," Ginny sighed, standing from the sofa where she and Hermione had been sitting, when a tapping noise had broken their conversation. Ginny opened the window to the room, and the owl, jet-black and very official looking, stuck out its leg.

"She and dad have gone off to Romania again," Ginny said, a smile on her face, "Charlie couldn't get the time off work...and apparently he's got a little tart down there they want to meet."

"Well it's about time," Ron, who had been standing behind Ginny, reading the letter over her shoulder, said. "He's been single long enough. Maybe now mum will leave us alone and bug Charlie about getting married."

"That leaves us with Christmas free, you know." Hermione said. The prospect of being able to have her love and her two best friends with her during the holidays was almost too good to be true.

"Speaking of which," Harry said, winking at Ron, "We figured we could all use a...getaway."

"A getaway." Ginny repeated, her eyebrow cocked suspiciously. Harry and Ron plotting anything, even something supposedly as innocent as a getaway, was never a good sign.

"See, we know that, when it comes down to it...well, not everybody will be chuffed about us." Ron traced a rectangle with his finger, point to each person in the room.

"So we thought that before the dung hits the fan," Harry broke in, pulling from his back pocket a somewhat crumpled yellow envelope, "we should enjoy just being _us_."

"And where do you propose we do such a thing?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"There's this place my aunt and uncle used to go to," Harry said, opening the envelope, "and the pictures they'd bring back were incredible. I always wanted to visit, though of course they stuck me with batty old Figg while they adventured across the world." Harry took out brochure and handed it to Hermione.

"Turtle Bay, Oahu, Hawaii.." Hermione read the printed letters across the top border. Below the words was a lovely picture of a sandy beach surrounded by clear turquoise water. A woman in a bikini was walking just among the waves, looking nothing short of blissful to be in this paradise.

"We're going to Hawaii? As in the state?" Ginny asked, looking up.

Harry nodded. "These," he took the brochure from Hermione and flipped it open, "are our rooms. And see down here? That's the private beach of the resort."

"This is incredible, honestly...but why now?" Hermione asked, handing the brochure to Ginny.

"Well it's in time for Christmas, for one." Ron said, shrugging, as helped himself to more eggnog.

"And it's sort of a _special_ time for us. All of us." Harry said, and though he didn't say the words (because he didn't have to) they all knew what he was talking about.

This was a celebration of not only their love, their first times expressing that love, but their friendship. They were finally wholly with the ones they really needed, the ones they really wanted, and it was entirely possible that, when things really did come out to their families and the rest of the world, they would be left just the way they were now--just the four of them.

But, Hermione thought, as she squeezed Ginny's hand and Ron gave Harry a soft kiss under the mistletoe, that would _still_ make her the luckiest girl in the world.

**Song snippets from Utada's Sanctuary. Turtle Bay is incredible. One of the best places to vacation in the world, I say this from personal experience. Some pictures of said paradise are found in my profile, under fic pics. You'll also find there a few other pics from this fic as well as others.**

**Thanks for sticking with me. **


End file.
